Field
The present disclosure is generally related to outbound calling centers and is more particularly related to systems and method for inventory management in outbound calling centers.
Related Art
Conventional outbound calling centers such as a contingency debt collection agency typically have a plurality of producers that are each assigned various accounts from which to gain earnings, such as through the collection of debts owed. When an inventory of accounts is assigned to the outbound calling center, each producer is in turn assigned a portion of the total inventory. These producers are not identical in their effectiveness or capacity.
Conventional methods of inventory assignment are largely based on the concepts of capacity and incentives. Capacity refers to the amount of inventory a producer can process in a unit of time. Incentives refer to a system where superior performance by a producer is subsequently rewarded with additional inventory assignment or higher-quality inventory assignment. In these conventional methods, producers are assigned inventory based on their capacity, and are incentivized to increase their capacity or performance with the promise of additional or higher-quality subsequent inventory.